


if there's something strange in your neighborhood (who you gonna call?)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil as Found Family, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Ghostbusters AU, M/M, Some Action, core four being stupid for 1.6k words, some poorly written action, they're dumb alright all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DearDescendants' Writing Halloween Week Day 2: GHOST)aka a ghostbusters au no one asked for but that I wrote anyway.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ; JAYLOS ; CORE FOUR ONE SHOT)





	if there's something strange in your neighborhood (who you gonna call?)

“Remind me again, why should I spend the night up to my knees in disgusting slime?” Jay groaned for what was probably the hundredth time that night.

“Because it’s your job?” Carlos shrugged from the front of the group. The curly white haired boy walked with confidence, holding a device of his own creation and waving it around in search of paranormal activity.

“And to make things better, it’s Halloween. I fucking hate hunting on Halloween. Ghosts everywhere. Slime everywhere,” He kept whining as he stepped on some green slime and made a disgusted noise. “God, Mal, why couldn’t your dad do the job?”

“He’s paying for your videogames, isn’t he, Jay?” Mal swiftly cut him. Evie chuckled softly, walking next to her girlfriend, somehow finding a way of holding her hand, even with all the equipment they were carrying.

“…Yeah,” Jay grumbled. “Videogames I should be playing right now…” He mumbled under his breath.

“Then, shut the fuck up. Even the ghosts are tired of your whining. No wonder they won’t come out,” Mal groaned as they kept walking down the wet road on the chilly Halloween night.

Surely, the last thing anyone would want would be to hunt down a ghost on any night, ever. Mal most certainly would rather be home, cuddling with Evie. Jay was just being very annoying about it, but he was right. Turns out that a relaxing night on the couch was not in the cards for Mal, Evie, Carlos or Jay, for they were responsible for keeping Auradon City clean of any type of paranormal activity. Lead by Mal’s dad, Hades, they were an actual legit organization: The _Ghostbusters_. Their job? To capture and bring all of these crazy souls back to Hades, so he can return them to where they belong. Where, you ask? Why, to the Underworld, of course.

It was a hard job, but it was hardly ever boring. They had a lot of fun, actually. It was just harder on Halloween night, when all the ghosts decide to come out and play and terrorize the citizens, without any discretion at all, throwing slime left and right and jump scaring all the kids that are out trick or treating. Of course, they wouldn’t even think of locking them all up, they’d never get the job done with so many ghosts. However, there was a particularly nasty one that Hades had them look for that night.

“Anything yet?” Evie asked Carlos.

The boy shook his head. “Lots of ghosts out there. None of them is what we’re looking for tonight,”

“What are we even looking for, anyway?” Jay inquired.

Mal huffed. She hated what they were looking for. Because it wasn’t a normal ghost. _Of course it wasn’t._

“According to my dad, some Cyclops that escaped Tartarus,”

“You’re kidding, right?” Jay grumbled again.

“Not _some Cyclops_. Brontes,” Carlos corrected.

“I’m sorry boyfriend but: _what the fuck is a Brontes?_” Jay inquired.

“Brontes is one of three Cyclops brothers that were sent to Tartarus by their father because of their appearance. Brontes is his name and it means thunder,” Evie replied for him with a proud smile. “Not that he can use thunder anymore, he’s a ghost. His only weapon is, like all others, slime. He’s just bigger and harder to capture,”

“What she said,” Carlos added while looking at his device, because it beeped and made them change directions.

“Smartass,” Mal teased with a chuckle, earning a smirk from Evie.

“How are we supposed to catch it, then?” Jay asked, following his boyfriend closely.

“The usual way, duh,” Mal flatly replied. “Now stop bitching, you’re giving me a headache,”

Jay thought his night couldn’t get any worse than that. He was wrong. Looking for their massive ghost, led them to this abandoned park with a playground on the side and the minute they stepped in, at least a dozen different ghosts showed up to mess with them and started shamelessly throwing that disgusting slime at them, cackling and making all kind of spooky loud noises. They pulled their weapons and with a bit of effort managed to capture a few.

“Hide! There’s too many of them!” Carlos then screeched, trying to protect his ghost detector and while they were looking for a solution, Jay easily shielded Carlos from a blast of slime that really came out of nowhere, his entire back covered with the sticky gooey stuff.

“There!” Evie yelled, pointing at the playground and they all ran towards the big slide in the middle of it. It wasn’t much of a hideout but it would give them a bit more cover.

“God, there’s probably fifty of those little shits,” Mal huffed while running.

“Where do you see _fifty fucking ghosts_, Mal?” Where?” Carlos managed to tease while running.

“We’ve _got_ to go over your math homework,” Evie added with a little giggle, huffing as well as she almost was hit with a slime blast.

“You know what, fuck you both,” Mal grumbled loudly as she finally hid behind the slide. Probably the only advantage of not being the tallest girl is that her entire body was now shielded from danger. Carlos soon followed and then Jay. Evie was a little behind and being the last one, she was the only target left for the ghosts. She wasn’t going to make it in time.

While the remaining ghosts circled their poor excuse of a hiding spot, a couple of other ghosts caught up to Evie, blocking her path and she abruptly stopped running.

“Shit!” Evie groaned and she pulled at her Neutrona Wand. It wouldn’t destroy them but it would weaken them. She managed to hit one, making it screech but since that weapon was not meant to destroy and instead to hold them off while Jay captured them, if she stopped the proton stream, she’d have two ghosts attacking her instead of the one that looked gleefully at her, ready to attack.

“Evie!” Carlos yelped worriedly.

Evie closed her eyes, protecting her face with her arm and waited for the slime, which never came. She opened them again to see Mal shielding her with her whole body; her arms were wide open, since she wasn’t a muscle wall like Jay. Evie gasped as Mal’s body was entirely covered in slime.

“Now Jay!” Mal screamed while using her own Wand to hold the other ghost off and Jay placed a couple of Ghost Traps near them. Then he hid back for cover, waited for Mal and Evie to place the ghosts above said traps, and activated them, successfully capturing both ghosts. Mal wiped the slime off her face, huffing and looked back at Evie, completely forgetting that there were still ghosts at large.

“E, you alright? Are you hurt?” Mal asked worriedly.

Evie shook her head and ran towards Mal, hugging her and ignoring the slime that still covered the rest of her body.

“You saved me,” Evie breathed out.

“C’mon, my princess, did you ever doubt I would?” Mal chuckled, happy to see her girlfriend unharmed.

“Uh, girls?” Carlos called for them. They weren’t listening though.

Evie pulled away just enough to cup Mal’s face and before she could say anything else, Evie placed her lips on Mal’s, pulling her for a gentle kiss. Mal giggled against Evie’s soft lips and melted in her embrace.

“Girls, this is really not the time or place!” Carlos yelled, shaking his head. Only Mal and Evie to be kissing in the middle of a ghost fest. The remaining ghosts seemed rather interested in the girls’ affectionate kiss and now were just making noise and floating around.

“Hades _does not_ pay me well enough for this,” Jay groaned, leaving his spot under the slide.

“Hey, lovebirds knock it of—“ Jay started but he stepped on some very slippery slime and almost slammed his chin on the floor, landing with his chest and hitting one of the traps he had placed with his hands, activating it. That made the girls pulls away and look to the source of the loud noises. Turns out it was coming from the ghosts, apparently laughing at Jay’s fall and then floating away, satisfied with the outcome and done with bothering the four teenagers.

Mal and Evie watched as the trap apparently caught a ghost while cackling at Jay’s spectacular fall.

Carlos came out of the shadows, looking at his device and laughed.

“Really funny, ‘Los,” Jay groaned.

“No, you don’t get it,” Carlos chuckled while kneeling down and helping Jay up. Evie was still giggling adorably all nuzzled into Mal’s hair as they approached the boys, which made the smaller girl smile like an idiot.

“Look,” Carlos turned the device to them. “You did it Jay,”

Mal snorted.

“You did _not_ just catch a whole Cyclop by tripping like the big dumbass you are,”

Turns out he really did. Brontes had been waiting for the other ghosts to leave to sneak up on them and Jay caught him off guard and captured him completely by accident.

“You’re ridiculous, Jay,” Mal teased.

“Hey, at least I got the job done! All you did was make out with Evie,”

“Hmm, yeah,” Mal grinned with absolutely no regrets and kissed Evie’s temple. “My favorite,” She added, making Evie blush.

“Well, mission accomplished,” Carlos announced after making sure the massive ghost was properly sealed inside the trap. “Let’s get this back to your dad, Mal,”

“Oh, and then we could hang out,” Evie added.

“Mario Kart and junk food sound good?” Jay asked grinning, throwing a protective arm around Carlos’ shoulders and pulling him closer. The freckled boy grinned back at him.

“Aw, you’re asking to get your ass kicked, how adorable,” Mal teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

And everyone laughed as they made their way back, ready to get rid of the slime and spend the night together as the little found family that they were, hopefully without any more ghosts. Some Halloween, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of this thingy, here's a ghostbusters au for your entertainment :)
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> :) x


End file.
